Zero Hour patch 1.03
Patch 1.03 for Command & Conquer: Generals Zero Hour was released in February 2005, after a hiatus in the game's support cycle. The downloadable patch executable includes all the patches that were released before it. Changes * Command center crash – fixed the crash that would occur when upgrading a fake GLA command center. * Garrisoned bunker crash – fixed the crash that would occur when a stealth bomber attacked a garrisoned bunker or palace. * Fixed the unfinished building exploit: ** Scud Storm (All GLA Generals) ** Firebase (all USA Generals) ** Gattling Tower (all China Generals) ** Patriot Missile (all USA Generals) ** Tunnel Network (Stealth and Demolition Generals) * Workers stopping – fixed the problem that would cause GLA workers to stop gathering resources when buying the Fortified Building Upgrade. * GLA capturing opponent's command center – fixed an issue that caused the user's general's powers to become un-clickable after he captured an opponent's command center. * Colonel Burton – fixed the bug where he could destroy aircraft by knife-attack. * Tank hunter – his explosives no longer disappear when he dies. Instead, they explode. * Sentry drones – no longer automatically engage on enemy units when stealthed. * USA Air force general – the rangers are now specific to the faction, rather than being the default USA rangers. * Comanches – now get the red rocket trails when they achieve heroic rank. * Text changes – the tooltip for the Laser Defense Turret now indicates the correct power usage. * Toxin general – Anthrax Bomb now has Gamma toxin by default. * Bomb truck disguised as Avenger – now uses the correct Avenger Model. * Added new maps! All USA generals * Raptor & Stealth fighter - fixed the laser missile upgrade. * Pilot - displays upgrade cameos for chemical suits and advanced training. * Comanche: ** Blades no longer collide with anything. ** Rocket pod "instant damage speed" removed. * Chinook - no longer takes damage from flashbangs. * Humvee - transported units can now directly target air units. * Tomahawk - now drop salvage crate when destroyed by GLA. * Scout drone - reduced effects of armor upgrade from 50% to 25%. * Hellfire drone - reduced effects of armor upgrade from 50% to 25%. * Spy Drone - now displays the upgrade cameo for drone armor. * Firebase - armor adjusted to be vulnerable to snipers and immune to melee and laser damage. * Sentry drone - benefits from drone armor upgrade granting 25% bonus. * Avenger: ** Laser turret no longer has sight range. ** Composite armor upgrade has been removed. ** Now displays cameo for hellfire drone. ** Damage received vs. jet missiles improved from 30% to 23%. ** Fixed the bug where the map would become slightly uncovered when building an avenger. ** Locomotor has been corrected. * Battle drone - increased vehicle repair rate from 5 to 10 points per second. * Flashbangs - increased primary damage from 25 to 35. * Spectre gunship - level 1 hit points decreased from 1000 to 600. USA base faction * Spectre gunship - now grants less experience when killed. * Power plant – now displays upgrade cameo for control rods. * Supply drop zone - now displays upgrade cameo for supply lines. * Paladin - now displays the upgrade cameo for hellfire drone. USA air force general * Comanche - now displays upgrade for stealth upgrade. * Power plant - now displays upgrade cameo for control rods. * Supply center - now displays upgrade cameo for supply lines. * Supply drop zone – now displays upgrade cameo for supply lines. * Chinook - build time increased from 15 to 25 seconds. * King Raptor - laser guided missile only increased damage by 12% rather than 25% for the other factions. * Aurora: ** Bomb damage increased from 900 to 1000. ** Bomb damage radius increased from 70 to 100. * Carpet bomber - now has to be activated in the general's experience menu (Level 1 – experience point). Is deployed from the Strategy center. USA laser general * Laser defense turret – correct number of Rangers appear when destroyed. USA superweapon general * Aurora Alpha: ** New unique model. ** Secondary attack damage decreased from 1000 to 900. ** Secondary attack range decreased from 100 to 70. * Battle drone - reduced drone armor upgrade from 50% to 25%. * Patriot battery - now spawns rangers when destroyed. * Daisy Cutter Fuel Bomb: ** Damage reduced from 1000 to 900. ** Damage radius reduced from 100 to 70. * Avenger: ** Now available without the Strategy Center. ** Decreased price from 2400 to 2000. All China generals * Propaganda tower - now displays the upgrade cameo for subliminal messaging. * Internet center - now displays the upgrade cameo for satellite hack 1 and 2. * Gattling tank - experience required to level up is more spread out (gets to level 2 sooner and to level 3 later). * Inferno cannon - it only takes three shots to trigger a napalm firestorm (down from six). * Napalm missiles: ** Now inflicts burning death instead of explosion death. ** Range reduced from 320 to 300. China base faction * Helix - now displays upgrade cameo for black napalm. * Inferno cannon - Speed increased from 20 to 30. China infantry general * Mini-Gunner: ** Now displays upgrade cameo for capture building. ** Reduced price from 400 to 350. ** Range reduced from 125 to 115. * Assault troop crawler ** Decreased heal rate to 2% (non-upgraded) and 4% (upgraded). ** Now displays the upgrade cameo for subliminal messaging. * Attack outpost: ** Now displays the upgrade cameo for subliminal messaging ** Decreased slots from 10 to 8. ** Decreased included Tank Hunters from 4 to 3. ** Decreased health from 350 to 300 ** Decreased heal rate to 1% (non-upgraded) and 2% (upgraded). * Assault Helix: ** Decreased health from 300 to 265. ** Can now build special bunker and drop napalm bombs. China nuke general *Radiation fields: ** Changed ambient sound to toxic ambient sound. ** Reduced health from 120 to 100 allowing medics to clean them up faster. ** Increased lifetime from 2.5 seconds to 10 seconds. ** Now uses toxic FX on death. **Reduced geometry radius from 10 to 6. ** Damage radius is now smaller. * Helix - now displays upgrade cameo for nuke bomb. * MiG - removed upgrade cameo for black napalm, since it is not available. * Battlemaster - now displays upgrade cameo for isotope stability. * Carpet bomb - delay increased from 2:30 to 3:00. * Troopcrawler - now contains the Tank General's Red Guard rather than base China's. China tank general * Troopcrawler: ** Increased price from 1200 to 1400. ** Now contains the Tank General's Red Guard rather than base China’s. * Gattling tank - evened out the experience points needed to level up (0 – 80 – 200 – 300). All GLA generals * Quad cannons: ** Now 50% more resistant to fire damage. ** Damage with the AP upgrade is now sequentially higher after each weapon crate upgrade. Previously, damage was slightly reduced after the second upgrade. * All buildings - now display upgrade cameo for fortified structure (when appropriate). * Scud launcher - now drops salvage crate when destroyed by GLA. * Radar van - stealth detection range increased from 200 to 250. * Battle bus: ** Transported units can directly target air units. ** Decreased speed from 75 to 70. * Scud missiles - Can now do damage to structures * Marauder - weapon range increased from 150 to 170. * Technical: ** Cannon (salvage upgrade) damage now has different properties. ** Machine gun damage reduced from 15 to 10. ** Damage increases when purchasing AP Bullets after the second salvage upgrade. * Hijacker - can no longer capture the battle bus, when occupied. GLA base faction * Scud storm, Scorpion - now displays upgrade cameo for Anthrax Beta. * Rebel - now displays upgrade cameo for Booby Traps. * Bomb truck - now displays upgrade cameo for Anthrax Beta. * Technical - increased build time from 3 to 5. * Saboteur - now available in barracks after the war factory is built. * Tunnel network - damage caused by gun increased from 10 to 15. * Marauder tank: ** Armor increased from 430 to 500. ** Weapon range increased from 150 to 170. GLA demo general * Most units that can commit suicide only explode when committing suicide and not when they are destroyed. * Technical: ** Increased build time from 3 to 5 seconds. ** With the demolition upgrade, the technical can only explode by manual command. * Terrorist - the explosion power increased. * Tunnel network - damage caused by gun increased from 10 to 15. * Marauder tank: ** Health increased from 430 to 500. ** Weapon range increased from 150 to 170. * Jarmen Kell - can no longer detect stealthed units. GLA toxin general * Anthrax Gamma upgrade - price increased from 1000 to 1500. * RPGs - the effect of gamma upgrade has been reduced. * Technical - increased build time from 3 to 5. * Marauder tank: ** Health increased from 430 to 500. ** Weapon range increased from 150 to 170. GLA stealth general * Technical - increased build time from 3 to 5. * Tunnel network - damage caused by gun increased from 10 to 15. * Saboteur - now available in barracks after the war factory is built. Undocumented changes * GLA Worker's slow supply gather rate problem inadvertently generated by the patch. Fixed in version 1.04. Download mirrors * Electronic Arts' FTP server (all languages) Category:Zero Hour official patches